Titans Rising
by RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose
Summary: A leader obsessed with a villain 2 teens who just wont admit they like eachother A hexcaster with a bad attitude And 2 guys who wont stop making jokes sound familar? good. The Titans are here but there not who you expect them to be titans generation 2
1. Chapter 1

Okay so a new story I've been thinking about. I'm not quite sure how it will turn out but here we go.

Avery looked down at the book in her hands. The book was thick and fat, but unlike all the other books she had taken from her mom's old room at the tower, this one was full of pictures.

As she flipped through the pages she saw the same faces in all the pictures. A tall African-American robot, a dark sorceress, a green changeling, a red-headed alien, and a boy dressed like a traffic light.

Avery skipped some pages and saw a girl dressed in a black uniform much like Terra's holding two daggers and smiling. Skipping some more pages, she found the more recent pages, where Cyborg had updated it to hold videos.

Avery first looked at the one labeled: Security Cam 2, and saw the sorceress and the changeling walking down the hallway. They bumped into each other and somehow, the boy gained up courage and kissed the witch lightly on the lips.

She loved watching this video. Not for perverted reasons, but because she liked to see things from the old days, before her parents got together.

The other videos were sappy, or funny, or sad. But there was one that sparked her interest.

It was a video form security cam 4 on the rooftop. The blonde girl from the photographs (A/N it's not Terra, it's my OC Mercenary/Grace), hopping out the window with a black bag. Once she was on the roof she turned and kissed the boy waiting for her. The boy with the red X on his mask. Then the girl turned around, and before she threw her dagger at the camera, mouthed _Goodbye_.

"Knock knock, can I come in?" A voice said.

Avery, without even turning to see who it was, said "Enter at your own risk Kyle."

"How'd you know it was me?" The boy ask sitting down next to her.

She tapped her head.

"Oh yeah, mind power."

Avery turned around to see Kyle, Nightwing's and Koriander's son, looking at her.

She pulled her knees up to her face and wrapped her arms around them, hiding her blush.

"What?" She asked, putting her brown side-bangs in front of her eyes.

"Nothing, you just have really pretty eyes, you know?" Kyle said, tucking her bangs back behind her ears, so you could see the violet orbs she was trying so hard to hide.

Blushing once again, which was not normal for punk, too-bad-for-you, Avery, she said "Stop messing with me, I know your going out with Claire." Avery's voice changed. It was low and furious, with a hint of sorrow if you listened hard enough.

After she said this, Kyle's face paled considerably. His tameranian tan skin was now almost the same color as Avery's mother's pale skin. (A/N it's like a normal humans but very, very pale, like think of vampire pale, not white though and not grey either).

"How did you know?" his voice was quiet and a little scared of what everyone would say if they found out he was going out with Terra's daughter.

"Oh please, I'm surprised that our school doesn't know, she's throwing herself at you just about every second I'm in her sight." And with that Avery stood up slammed the book and started to walk out the door.

"Avery, wait." Kyle pleaded.

"Save it Skye, I don't want to hear anymore excuses."

He cringed at the sound of his hero name, which meant she was really mad at him.

Avery walked out the door slamming it shut with her purple magic.

Kyle looked down at the picture book. It had fallen open on the page of the six new titans, enjoying a day at the park.

There was his sister, Kayla, sitting down studying a page in her science book cross legged on the picnic table. Her black fell in shoulder length waves and her icy blue eyes were scanning the diagram. She wore white cargo pants and an icy blue halter top, revealing her tameranian tan skin. It was no secret that his father liked her better. She was the leader of the new Titans, a trained martial artist, and she was calm, meaning she didn't let her emotions get in the way of her feelings.

On the other hand, Kyle was completely opposite. He had flaming red hair and light blue eyes. He was very emotional and his powers, in a way, were fueled by his feelings. The more depressed or 'down' he was, the weaker his starbolts would be. The happier or angrier, the more they would hurt if they came into contact with the villain or the traning equipment.

That's why he and his sister's hero names were Skye (Kyle) and Dusk (Kayla).

Two different things entirely, but in a way, still relate to each other. Also the fact that he was more light and funny, and she was more dark and serious.

Then there was Kelsy, standing off to the side arguing with Nightwing. Kyle remembered that. Kelsy, the more popular one of the children, had wanted to go to the mall with her friends. Nightwing, on the other hand, wanted the team to have a "Teamwork" session in the park.

Kelsy was a lot like her mother. She was one of the only kids, and adults for that matter, would stand up to Nightwing. When everyone else was too scared to mess with Nightwing and his famous temper, Kelsey wasn't afraid to fight back with a will of her own. She had red hair, like her father that she always wore in two medium length braids. She also had pink eyes like her mother, but the titans were the only ones who knew that. She wore grey-blue contacts too "fit in" with her group. She wore a jean skirt and an orange tank top, and had paired it with her tan UGGS. As a Titan, she went by the name Fortune, the complete opposite of her mother, Jinx. Her powers were difficult to figure out, but for the most part they were a mix of both her parents.

Then, playing football, were the other twins, Damion and Andrew. In the picture the football was in mid-throw and you could see Damion starting to run to catch it, you could also see Andrew looking at the football in awe as he realized he actually made a pretty good throw.

Damion was the more outgoing of the twins, he was also very athletic and your basic popular jock. Actually, he, Andrew and Damion were some of the most popular guys in school. Damion had black hair and dark blue eyes. Being Cyborg and Bumble Bee's son, he was African-American, and had inherited his mother's wings and blasters. He was called 'Wasp' because 'bumble bee' was to 'girly' supposedly.

Damion's twin, Andrew, was also very different. He was almost identical in the looks, but had a completely different personality. Andrew was more caring, and sympathetic. He was able to connect with other people. That's why we call him Cyber link, or Link for short. Andrew was able to connect with all electronics bye going 'into' the machine. He then could control it or download data off it.

Finally, he found himself in the picture. He was leaning against a tree, talking to Avery who was sitting down at the base of the same tree. If you looked hard enough, you could see a ghost of a smile on the sorceress. She had a beautiful smile, Kyle found himself thinking. Avery had a beautiful face, and body too for that matter. She had brown hair, like her father was no longer green thanks to link, who had downloaded a top secret file of the South American data base. Avery was also very pale, which set off her brilliant violet eyes. She wore a black band tee-shirt and ripped short-shorts. She also had her trusty pair of black converse on. He had heard the older Titans talking one night about how much alike Avery was to her mother, Raven. She was very sarcastic, sometimes grouchy, but she was more punk then Goth. She even had similar powers to her mother, being able to use her purple magic to move objects around her.

And even though he was going out with Claire, he found he was still attracted to the 'Sparrow' as was Avery's hero name.

But he had blew it. Avery had found out. Avery _knew. _And she might not forgive this time.


	2. who's who, sorry this is not a chapter

Ok, so this is the second chapter to my story that has NO! Reviews! just kidding I don't care, but reviews would be nice… anyway I made a list to help you understand who's who in Titans Rising

Kyle- also known as Skye (hero name) he is Nightwing and Koriander's son. He has his mom's red hair, Dad's blue eyes and his moms Tameranian tan skin. He can shoot light blue starbolts out of his hands and eyes. His powers are controlled some what by his emotion (ex. Happy, or mad, equals hurtful, sad or depressed equals weak.) He is going out with Terra's daughter Claire. He is Kayla's twin.

Kayla- also known as dusk (hero name) she is Nightwing's and Koriander's daughter. She is the leader of the new Teen Titans and Nightwings favorite. She has black hair and icy blue eyes. Her skin is tan like her mothers. She is a trained martial artist and does not let her emotions get in the way of her work, portraying her as cold and detached. She is almost exactly like her father when it comes to leadership. (She has issues with villain's she can not catch) she is Kyle's twin.

Damion- also known as Wasp (hero name) he is Cyborg and Bumble Bee's son. He is the jokester of the New Teen Titans. He has black hair and blue eyes. He is African-American and has bee wings that he is able to camouflage by wearing a jacket of some sort. He also has "Stings" that he is able to shoot out of his blasters. He is Andrew's twin.

Andrew- also known as Cyber link, or just Link (hero name). He is Cyborg and Bumble Bee's son. He has black hair and grey eyes. He is African-American. His power is that he is able to go into machine's or "down load" information off of them into his photographic memory. He is the more sympathetic of the Titan boys and is very caring and considerate. He is Damion's twin.

Kelsy- also known as Fortune (hero name). She is Jinx and Flashes child. She has red hair that she wears in two long braids and pink eyes (wears grey contacts all the time except as a superhero). When she runs past things she emits a 'jinx' that affects the object she walks past. (Example, she runs past a building and parts of the building will fly off and hit the person she wills it too.) But since her powers are not completely under control it can happen when she does not mean it too. (Ex. Walks down the hallway and locker doors open and hit the people standing at them). She also is on the track team and is really fast. She can be a real pain in the a** and has a temper and will that rival's Nightwing. She is very popular and loves to shop. She wears an orange tank-top and a jean skirt with tan UGGS. She is an only child.

Avery- also known as Sparrow (hero name). She is Changeling and Raven's only child. She has brown shoulder length hair and side bangs. She also has her mother's purple eyes, and unlike Kelsy, she prefers them that way and does not wear contacts. Her powers are similar to Raven's and she is able to move objects with her purple aura. She can also use her mind on limited things, like sensing someone in a room and reading a person's emotion, but not always. She wears a black band tee-shirt and ripped dark short-shorts and her favorite pair of black converse. She is punk, not Goth, and enjoys many bands, meaning she is basically music obsessed.

Okay so those are my characters for the story, just to help you understand, also Nightwing is Robin grown up, Kori'ander is Starfire grown up, Flash is Kid Flash grown up and Changeling grown up.

There will be more characters soon but for now these are the main ones and the newest group of Teen Titans.


	3. the way i loved you

Okay so for the second real chapter of titans rising, here we go.

Once in her room, Avery collapsed. She slid onto the floor and started to cry.

_What were you thinking? He would never like you. Your not pretty, or popular, or a cheerleader. You're not Claire. _

Then she realized something, she wasn't Claire. So while Claire or anyone or her mindless drones, would be crying and depressed, she shouldn't care. Who cares if he has amazing blue eyes? Who cares if he made her feel special? Who cares if being near him made her feel happy? Happy is for losers like Claire. She wasn't going to fall for the whole 'nice boy' trick again. She shouldn't have fallen for it the first time.

Deciding that she wasn't going to get much done sitting there and thinking about Kyle and Claire and how they kinda made a sickly cute couple, she grabbed her purple I-pod and headed toward the gym.

Once there she turned it on shuffle and started training.

The first song that came on was "the way I loved you" by Selena Gomez and the scene. Not her usual type of music but oh well.

_Everything's cool yeah/ It's going to be okay yeah/ and I know/ Maybe I'll laugh about it someday/ But not today/ No. /_

No it wasn't okay, and maybe one day far from now, when she's old, like forty, she'll laugh, but not today. Because everything is not okay.

"_Cuz I don't feel so good/ I'm tangled up inside/_

She couldn't describe the feeling. She felt all messed up, like this was some cruel joke. One day he's all happy and flirty, the next day she finds out that he's going out with Claire. She wore her heart on her sleeve and someone decided to snatch it.

_My heart is on my sleeve/ Tomorrow is a mystery to me/ and it might be wonderful/ It might be magical/ It might be everything I've waited for/ a miracle._

Fat chance. Walking over to the punching bags she decided to turn her anger into power and started punching it.

_Oh but if I ever fall in love again/ with someone new/ It could never be the way/ I loved you/_

Punch. Punch. Kick. Punch. She was fed up. This song wasn't making her feel any better. She needed something more her style. Not Kelsy's little pretty girl music.

_Letting you go is/ making me feel so cold yeah/ and I've been / trying to make believe it doesn't hurt/ but that makes it worse yeah/_

Avery couldn't stand this anymore. Turning off the I-pod she let it fall to the floor and unleashed full fury one the punching bag.

_Oh it'll never be the way I loved you…_

* * *

Ok so I know this is a short chapter but I'm already working on the next one and figured I could get this out of the way

Review!


End file.
